School Uniform
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: High school senior Barry crosses paths with Len... SLASH RATED MATURE


**Author's Note: NOT part of the Personal Goals story arc, but the start of a completely new one. Also, I realise that most American high schools don't have a uniform, but for the purposes of this story, Barry's does. Well, enjoy!**

Barry tugged his tie down to half-mast with a sigh of relief. While he was glad that his high school had a uniform most of the time – it prevented a sartorial dilemma with bullies – he had to admit, it was tedious at times. Particularly when he had extracurriculars after school.

He hustled to Jitters, and groaned when he saw the length of the line. With a resigned sigh, he went to join the back, and noticed Iris walking toward him with two cups. "You're an angel," he greeted as she handed him a coffee.

"Tell my Dad that will you?" she requested as they began heading home. "He's still upset."

"You know he's just protective because he loves you, right?" he retorted, taking an appreciative sip of his coffee.

"Protective? Try strict," she corrected. "Barry, that guy is totally checking you out," she whispered brightly, eyes flicking to their right.

Barry glanced over and saw an attractive older man watching them curiously. He promptly blushed, quickly looking away. "He is not!" he whispered furiously, as he attempted to hustle her past.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because he's hot, and I'm embarrassed now!" he declared, still attempting to keep his voice down.

"He was," she insisted.

"No he wasn't," he said firmly. "He was hot with a capital H, there is no way a guy like that would look at me once, let alone check me out."

"How many times do I need to tell you you're cute before you believe me?" she asked, hand on her hip.

"Until a guy like that says it and means it," he retorted in reply. "Can we talk about something else please?" he requested. "Or I'll never get my homework finished tonight."

"Well, you will be in so many clubs," she pointed out.

"It looks good on my college application," he sighed.

"Your _grades_ look good on _any_ college application."

"And how many people are there out there that can equal my grades? Tons," he replied before she could answer. "So I need other things to make me stand out, like varied clubs and extra skills."

"Being able to speak Latin?" she asked, eyes sparkling.

"What?" he asked defensively. "Are you honestly telling me you _don't_ want to know what they're really waffling on about in legalise?"

"Okay," she conceded. "I am curious, but I'd sooner just look it up on a case by case basis."

"Agree to disagree?"

"On this, and so much more," she finished with a grin.

"You still got homework to do?" She hummed. "You didn't get it done while you were waiting for me?" he asked surprised. She shook her head. "Where you flirting with the barista again?"

"What?" she retorted. "He's hot. And you don't complain when it means you don't have to wait for your coffee."

"I concede," he sighed. She crowed victoriously. "Anything you want help on, before I get started?"

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

Barry entered Jitters and his face fell at the length of the queue. There were times he seriously hated how slow he was.

Just as he was about to take his place at the end of the line, the same guy from the day before approached him confidently, and handed him a cup. "Here," he offered. "It's your order apparently," he remarked with a slight curve of the lips.

Barry glanced toward the counter, and nodded at the barista. "Yes, I would be surprised if it isn't," he replied. "And thank you," he added sheepishly, taking the cup. "Why…?"

"You're too cute to look so disappointed," he replied, making the teen blush. "Though I am surprised to see you alone. Where's your girlfriend?"

"Girl-" he cut off, as realisation dawned. "Iris isn't my girlfriend, she's my foster sister, we normally walk home together."

"Why isn't she with you today?"

"She's doing something with her girlfriends," he replied with a shrug, taking another sip.

"You strike me as the type to have a multitude of clubs to attend," he remarked. The teen nodded his agreement. "So why are you here so early?"

"Meeting got cancelled today," he stated. "Half of the Club is out with flu, so it got called off until attendance is up to more normal levels."

"Makes sense," he replied. He regarded the teen for a moment. "I don't know why I'm talking to you," he murmured, more to himself, "you're total jailbait."

"Depends on your definition," Barry retorted taking a sip of coffee. The older man's eyebrow arched. "If you define 'jailbait' as someone under the age of twenty-one, then yes I am, but if you define it as someone under the age of eighteen, then no I'm not," he continued. "I might still be a High School Senior, but I'm eighteen."

His companion smiled. "Len," he spoke, holding out a hand.

"Barry," he replied with a grin, shaking Len's hand.

"So what's _your_ definition?" he asked as he began to walk from the shop.

"The second," he replied with a grin. "Still not able to drink for a few years yet, but legal."

Len laughed. "You're interesting, Barry. And cute. Do you have plans this weekend?"

Barry blushed. "I, uh, probably should mention…"

"Yes?"

"My foster father is a cop," he said in a rush.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything illegal," the older man replied with a wicked smirk. "Although, he probably _wouldn't_ approve."

Barry bit his bottom lip. "What did you have in mind?"

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

"So what do you do?" Barry asked as he entered the loft Len had given him the address for.

"I've got an eye for fine things," he replied giving Barry a suggestive once-over. The teen blushed. "You've never done this before have you?"

"Despite what might be portrayed in the media, high school students aren't _all_ sex-maniacs that wouldn't think twice about picking up a stranger."

Len's lips crept upward. "I take it you took precautions?"

"Yes," he said. "Not that I don't trust you," he added. "But it seemed stupid not to tell Iris where I was going."

"Let me guess, if you aren't home, or haven't contacted her personally, within a certain length of time she's going to tell her father where you are."

He nodded. "And _that_ would be an awkward conversation if we were in the middle of something, so let's avoid that."

Len snorted. "Let's."

"Do you have this place all to yourself?" the teen asked, glancing around himself.

He hummed. "I do have another place I share with my sister and best friend, but I come here when I want space…or privacy."

"Bring guys here often?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Len smiled. "You're the first," he promised. He took a step closer to the teen. "Am I _your_ first?" he purred. The teen blushed and nodded. "Cute," he breathed, dipping his head for a kiss the teen happily returned.

"Don't worry, Barry," he breathed, cupping the teen's cheek. "I won't press for more than you're willing to give." He paused until the teen nodded his understanding. "But anything you're willing for," he purred suggestively, "feel free to ask."

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

"Hey Len," he greeted as he entered the loft, still in his school uniform. "Joe's on a late shift, so he won't be home for _hours_-" he cut off abruptly, blinking at the intense stare from the older man. "What?"

"Have I told you how cute you look in that uniform?" he purred as he rose from his seat and stalked toward the teen. He shook his head, backing up for every pace until he hit the wall. "How lax of me," he breathed before he dipped his head for a heated kiss.

Len slid a thigh between Barry's parted legs, sliding over the teen's bulge. The brunet let out a soft moan. Only then did the man lift his head. "Have I told you that I love how eager you are?" he drawled.

"Once or twice," Barry breathed, eyes filled with lust. "Please, Len," he gasped.

"So eager," he purred, stroking more firmly against Barry's hard shaft. "So perfect," he continued closing the distance between them for another kiss, swallowing the teen's moan.

He also swallowed the cry he made as he came. Barry pulled back, panting for breath. "I'm going to have to a wet patch now," he groused, panting.

Len chuckled. "It's Friday, you've got the weekend to wash them."

"And you call me eager," he murmured, glancing pointedly at the wall he was pinned against.

A wicked chuckle from his companion. "Well, you _will_ wear your uniform," he purred, splaying his hands possessively on the teen's hips.

"Then how about we get me _out_ of it?" he suggested, tugging off his tie.

Len took hold of it before the brunet could cast it aside. "I can think of another use for your tie," he drawled, making the teen shiver.

"No stains please," he requested breathily.

"Noted," he replied as he guided the teen to the bedroom.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

"There's something I need to talk to you about," Len stated as he untied Barry's tie from around the teen's wrists, gently massaging them to encourage blood flow.

"Hmm?" the brunet hummed, coming down from his high. He blinked rapidly. "Len?"

"It's not anything you've done," he insisted, stroking the teen's cheek.

"But?"

"I'm leaving Central City," he stated.

"I take it you're not coming back?" Barry asked softly.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "But if I do, it won't be for years," he stated. "So don't wait for me, Scarlet," he ordered.

"What if I want to?"

"Barry," he chided. "You're young, and there are plenty more guys out there. _Live_ your life, don't pine away waiting for a guy who may never come back."

"I take it you're going soon?" he murmured. Len nodded. "Well then," Barry began, pushing Len onto his back and siting astride his hips, "we'd better make use of the time we've got before I go."

Len smiled as the teen took his cock deep with a moan. "The things you make me wish Scarlet," he breathed as he rose to meet every thrust.

"You make me wish my life was different too," Barry admitted a second before he came, sending Len over the edge a split second later.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

"So Bare, you got any plans for the weekend?" Cisco asked as the Speedster accepted a bottle of water from Caitlin.

He had a quick swig before replying. "I've got one thing planned," he said with a smile.

"Oh, come on, spill!" he insisted. Barry shook his head. "Why?" he asked with a pout.

"Because I don't want to jinx it," the Speedster responded firmly.

"No fair, calling jinx," he tech nerd groused.

"But it's still sacred."

"Fine," Cisco sighed. "Keep your secrets!" he declared dramatically.

"I will!" he responded before flashing from the room.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

The Flash plucked Captain Cold off of his motorcycle, after ensuring the heist was derailed, and transported him into the middle of a copse.

"You wanted to talk to me about something, _Barry_?" he drawled, glancing around himself in curiosity.

"Should have known you'd figure it out," the Speedster replied tugging back his cowl.

"Well, it's not like that mask covers much of your face," he drawled.

"It works on others," he murmured. "Then again, most don't have your attention to detail, or eye for fine things."

"It _was_ true," the thief pointed out. "I just neglected to tell you I often stole them. After all, you _had_ told me your foster father was a cop."

"He's a detective now," Barry remarked, his lips kicked up at the corners.

"How _does_ he cope with your night-time activities?"

"While vigilantism is a crime, he looks the other way, because he knows I'm doing it to help people." Barry's lips curved upwards. "Speaking of, don't worry, I made sure neither Mick nor Lisa crashed."

"I didn't expect any other," he drawled. "I take it you want to make a business deal?"

"I _could_ drop you off in Iron Heights, you know," the Speedster pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't think you want your secret revealed, do you?"

"Which secret?" he asked, expression innocent with a mysterious smile.

"Don't be coy," the thief retorted.

"But that was what you taught me," he breathed, looking down, then up at the thief coquettishly.

"I don't think you want your _secret identity_ plastered all over the internet, do you?" Barry inclined his head. "So how about this, you leave us alone, and I don't tell your secret."

"I can't just let you do whatever you want, I'll have to stop you."

"You can try," he drawled. "Wouldn't want you to stop that, it adds to the fun. I'm just asking that if you _do_ – somehow – manage to catch us, you don't drop us in prison, police headquarters, or surrounded by law officials of any capacity."

Barry smiled. "No collateral damage, you're too good for that."

"I am," he agreed. "But this deal is a bit more in your favour, than mine, Scarlet," he drawled. "So how about you sweeten the deal?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"You still got that school uniform?"

"You still own that loft?"

The thief nodded, and seconds later found himself in the bedroom of said loft. "Handy," he drawled.

Barry let out an amused hum. "You know, most feel sick after they experience that. The quickest I've known someone recover from it was several seconds. It figures you wouldn't be affected."

"Well, you know what I'm like for timing, Scarlet."

"I remember," he said with a grin. "There is something I should mention, before we start."

"You didn't wait for me?"

Barry gave him a meaningful look. "I'm not going to touch that one." Len smiled. "I was affected by the lightning."

"You got superspeed," he supplied.

"More than that," he continued. "Heightened metabolism, heightened libido."

"Like when you were a teenager?"

"Worse," he replied with a wicked grin.

It was Len's turn to shiver. "We are going to have so much fun Scarlet." Barry pushed the thief onto the bed and straddled his lap. "And Barry?"

"Hmm?"

"If our business deal ever goes south, we can still be enemies with benefits," he stated with a wicked smirk.

"We better be more than that," Barry growled, closing the distance between them for a kiss the thief soon took control of.


End file.
